The Third Wizarding War: 1st Febuary 2019 - 20th March 2020
by MissDramatic018
Summary: Who am I, why me?He could have chosen terally anyone.Even when he chose my mother right at the start he had Emerald and Ruby to chose from!I had a tiny glimpse of a normal life and it's gone.I've lost everything.Even members of my own family have turned their backs!I pretend to but I don't know what I'm doing.I can't do this! Not alone. What do I do? Draco? Help me . . .
1. Pureblood Act Of 2001

_After the events of The First and Second Wizarding War is clear that blood purity is a ever-growing problem that should have been dealt with centuries ago._

 _Due to this long out-dated view of blood-status, Muggle-Borns and they're loved ones - both muggle and magical - suffered the most, by being tortured, humiliated and accused of being thieves (referring to the ridiculous theory among the death-eaters that Squibs used to be Purebloods that had their magic stolen by muggle-borns)._

 _Golden Trio member Hermione Granger-Weasley even has had the offense term 'Mudblood' carved in her skin._

 _It is for these reasons that on the 3rd anniversary of The Second Wizarding War ending the Ministry have decided to create The Pureblood Act Of 2001._

 **The Pureblood Act Of 2001**

As of the 2ed May 2001 the term 'Halfblood' shall have three different levels based on how many generations of magical relatives you have.

Blood Status:

Squib - A muggle born to two magical parents.

Muggle-Born - A witch/wizard born to a muggle family.

* * *

Grade 1.1 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard born to a muggle and a muggle-born or two muggle-borns

Grade 1.2 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard born to a muggle/muggle-born and any Grade 1.

Grade 1.3 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard born to a muggle/muggle-born and any Grade 2.

Grade 1.4 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard born to a muggle/muggle-born and any Grade 3.

Grade 1.5 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard born to a muggle/muggle-born and a Pureblood.

All magical children born to one Squib and a muggle are classed as Grade 1 Halfbloods.

* * *

Grade 2.1 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has two magical parents and one magical grandparent.

Grade 2.2 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has two magical grandparents.

Grade 2.3 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has three magical grandparents.

All magical children born to two Squibs (or one Squib and a Witch/Wizard) are classed as Grade 2 Halfbloods, no matter what.

* * *

Grade 3.0 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has two magical parents and four magical grandparents.

Grade 3.1 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has two magical parents, four magical grandparents and one magical great-grandparent.

Grade 3.2 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has two magical great-grandparents.

Grade 3.3 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has three magical great-grandparents.

Grade 3.4 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has four magical great-grandparents.

Grade 3.5 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has five magical great-grandparents.

Grade 3.6 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has six magical great-grandparents.

Grade 3.7 Half-Blood - A witch/wizard who has seven magical great-grandparents.

* * *

Pureblood - A witch/wizard who has a minimum of two magical parents, four magical grandparents and eight magical great-grandparents.

* * *

For centuries Pureblood families have married and reproduced with their cousins to keep their blood-lines pure.

As of the 2ed May 2001 it is illegal for Purebloods or Grade 3.5-7 Halfbloods that are first cousins to have a romantic relationship.

As of the 2ed May 2001 any Purebloods who break the above law will be finned between 5 and 50 Gallons.

As of the 2ed May 2001 it is illegal for Purebloods or Grade 3.5-7 Halfbloods that are first cousins to reproduce together.

As of the 2ed May 2001 any Purebloods or Grade 3.5-7 Halfbloods who break the above law by attempting to reproduce will be sent to life imprisonment to Azkaban.

As of the 2ed May 2001 any child conceived through this illegal action, the mother will live out the pregnancy in a mother-care section in Azkaban and on the day of it's birth will be adopted by a non-Pureblood family. Preferably a couple with a muggle-born party.

It will still be legal - but highly discouraged - for Purebloods or Grade 3.5-7 Halfbloods that are first cousins once removed to marry and reproduce, as The Ministry Of Magic feels this is a distant enough relationship to avoid the mental and sometimes physical disfigurements of incest.

Blood Status is irrelevant when it come to magical ability.

The Pureblood act has had influence from roughly 500 people over the last 3 years including Squibs and parents of Muggle-borns and has the well-being of every Witch, Wizard, Squib and Muggle at heart.

* * *

Signed:

Kingsely Shacklebolt Minester for Magic 1998 - 2008.

* * *

 **So here we are! Chapter 1 of The Third Wizarding War.**

 **Most of you probably won't count this a first chapter, but all the Halfbloods Grade 1, 2 and 3 stuff was going through my mind whilst thinking about what to do with the orignal story. In this new version The Pureblood Act is referenced several times and as you can tell it just can't be explained in a throwaway line.  
**

 **While your here I might as well also tell what's happening with my Doctor Who Stories. I re-created Sapphire's story over and over again. My most recent Doctor Who story with Samual he was meant to regenerate into Sapphire.**

 **Her story will probably change yet again in the next few mouths but I have new idea an I think it is LOADS better than Sapphire's other story-lines. All I need to think of is a name for the story, Sapphire's Mother's species and I'll start writing, but when Sapphire's life is in danger the story will go down two paths. Now some Wibberly Wobberly Timey Whimy stuff happens so both paths do happen, But I want to know which one to write first. FYI this story won't be published until at least January 2018.**

 **Path 1: 13th Doctor Saves her. (Obviously we don't know who he is yet, but we will by the time this is published** **)**

 **Path 2: John Simm's Master Saves her. (Set after The End Of Time, but before he got stuck on the colony Ship)**

 **So when you write your reviews at the end just press the 'Enter' key and on the new line either type 'Doctor' or 'Master'. Whichever one has the most votes by 1st December 2017 will be the one I write first.**

 **This message is long enough but let me give you some more backstory to aid your decision.**

 **1\. Sapphire's Mother's species has fingers twice as long as a Human's which can heal the sick and injured. This makes them sound like prostitutes, but the species makes injured people around the universe come to their planet so that they can be healed, in exchange for money. This is also how they eat.**

 **2\. Their was a war on the home planet of this species - not sure who yet but it'll be a species we know - and Sapphire's mother died. Sapphire is now under The Doctor's care (The Doctor is not her father) and he takes her to 26th Century Earth where she is adopted by Captain Jack.**

 **3\. Sapphire is a Hybrid (NOT the Hybrid from series 9) and 26th century Earthlings aren't exactly nice to Aliens and it's worse for Hybrids - even for part-humans.**

 **That's all I'm comfortable telling you. Next Chapter for this story will be published Early August.**

 **Please Review,**

 **MD,**

 **XX**


	2. The Begining

**Dear Readers**

 _Now when a story like mine is actually fiction it'll start with a protagonist at a random point in their life with a dark secret that eventually gets discovered._

 _And that one sentence pretty much sums up the first 17 years of my life but . . ._

 _I ain't doing that._

 _This my autobiography. It's not some story plunked out of a writer's imagination. This actually happened. To me. And the war probably effected you in some horrible way. So I'll write it as it is. Every word being truth. You'll find out things at the same moment I discovered them. And starting from the very beginning of the story._

 **From Yours Truly:**

 **Sapphire Lilly Potter**

I'm . . . different. I guess I come across as normal - if you don't know who I am - but inside I'm just unnatural. I can remember my babyhood; and I vaguely remember hearing my parent's wedding day when my mother was pregnant with me and my two triplets.

I know that sounds weird but bear with me.

My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter; yes I am the Potter you're thinking of, but don't close the book. Just remember what I did during the war, alright?

My story starts with a memory of watching a memory. Draco Malfoy's memory of me being born. For now let just say it was far from a normal birth.

 **11th August 2003**

Draco and his mother walked through the front door of Malfoy Manor's Annex - which was in their back garden. It was built originally as a house for the staff of Malfoy Manor to live, during the last few years however during the last year Lucius Malfoy's madness he had sent them back to their usual basement.

Mother and Son stood in the doorway for a moment. They could hear a strange noise coming from the living room. To their right was the staircase, whilst to their left was a door leading to the location of the strange noise.

Draco, having a hunch of what was going on - he was wrong in worst possible way -, burst into the room. Yet it was different to how it usually looked. Lucius had pushed all the sofas, tables and chairs to the edges of the room and everything was covered in a white sheet. Lucius himself stood in the centre, over a cauldron which was magically stirring itself while Lucius used the fire charm to keep the fire going.

"Ah! Narcissa, Draco. Talk about good timing." Lucius said, in an evil and creepy voice. Draco surveyed the room, before staring back at his father; closed his eyes; inhaled deeply; then spoke.

"Dad?" he asked, forcing himself to sound calm. "What ... are you doing?"

"Well it'll take at least 16 years, but this -" He pointed his wand-less hand at the potion. "- will make me raise as The Dark Lord. Voldemort The Second." Draco couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

"You said you had stopped this!" he shouted as he started to pace the room. He paused for about 3 seconds. "Six mouths ago I was this-" Draco held his thumb and fore-finger a centimetre apart "- close to sending you to St. Mungo's! But I didn't. Because you ... appeared to seeing sense. You agreed with me that trying to be "Voldemort The Second" was insane."

"But Draco dear he's found a way to actually make it happen." Narcissa stated. Draco spun around and glared at his mother in disbelief. He slapped both his hands over his face and pulled down his lower-eyelids as he made them slowly slide back to his sides.

"Okay." Draco stated. "Mum. Dad. Let's . . . go to London -" he begun, taking his mother's and his father's hands. "- we can go on a nice long walk and ... I know the perfect place we can get a drink that will clear our heads!"

'The perfect place' that Draco was referring to was St. Mungos.

"You don't understand, Draco." Lucius snapped, forcing his hand away.

"Oh I think I do."

"Shh!" Narcissa said, acting like Draco was six years old.

"To become Voldemort The Second, all I need is a child."

Was Draco hearing things? Was he the one that needed St. Mungos?

"N-no offense to mum, but I think she might be a little too old to have another Child. And even if she can, I wouldn't trust you to look after a piece of parchment, let alone the responsibility of a child! I mean look at the job you did with me. Remember that, Dad? How you were willing to let your own Son become a murderer!"

"Not a natural child Draco!" Narcissa explained.

"Urm? How is a child not a natural experience?"

"By them being created, purely, by magic." Lucius illuminated. Draco looked at his Mother.

"What?" Draco said. He turned to Lucius. "What?!"

Lucius pointed his wand at the lump in the ground, which was the television and muttered a spell to himself. The light of the television shone through the white sheet that was over it and showed what looked like an ultra sound.

"The Potter Triplets." Narcissa explained.

"Why - Or a better question - How are you showing me the inside of Ginny Potter's womb?"

"You that bottom one their?" Lucius asked.

"...Yeah..."

"She's slightly bigger than the other two. That shows that she'll have dominance and power over the two. That's if of course she was ever going to meet them." Lucius explained, as if this was a completely normal thing.

"Excuse me, what?"

"The potion is going to drag the girl out of the Potter Girl's womb! When the process is over she should look about 8 years old - but she won't start to age until her 8th birthday!" Narcissa said.

Draco, yet again stared at his mother. She looked as if she was mad. Was Lucius forcing her to do this - play along?

"The two of you, are insane, for even thinking, about doing this, let alone actually committing to it!" the blonde 23 year old yelled at his parents.

"It's too late Draco." Lucius said. "The potion is done. Now all I need is the child." he turned to face his wife. "Narcissa. Restrain him."

Before Draco had any time to think his mother cast a spell, which forced Draco's arms behind him, just before a rope tied them together.

Lucius muttered some spells under his breath, whilst swishing and flourished his wand.

I heard a scream. A horrible deafening scream. I heard a male rush to it's location whilst shouting himself.

"Ginny! Ginny what's wrong?! Are the girls okay? Ginny, tell me what's wrong! Gi-"

The voice cut off. I wasn't in my mother's womb anymore. I was floating above Lucius's Caldron.

Their was a reddish blue bubble around me as I slowly drifted into the dark-purple liquid which was the potion. In my bubble their was a small hole which caused the potion to invade. As soon as it touched me I started to feel a weird tingly feeling. It was like I had pins and needles all over my body. Abnormally fast, I started to grow and age into the 8 year old Lucius wanted me to be.

"You're mad. You're evil. You're fucking insane!" Draco yelled again and again, for an entire half hour. I heard Draco fall to the floor as he struggled and failed to free his arms, as the ropes only got tighyed ter the more he laboured.

At this point in my life I had no idea who this man was and Draco's loud, aggressive tone scared me. "Dad?" Draco questioned, suddenly sounding completely different, to how he had before. "Why have you used the summoning charm to get a knife." He sounded like he was the six year old Narcissa has treated him as earlier.

"The potion needs blood from the three oldest blood relatives of the girl's family that are living." Lucius explained; apparently twirling the knife in his hands as if it was a toy.

"But we aren't her family!" Draco snapped, sounding like himself again.

"Once our blood has entered the potion we technically will be."

I assume that silence was filled with Draco glaring at his father, as the tension in the room grew and grew as quickly as me.

"Mum? What are you doing? Pull my sleeve back down! Why are you helping him?!"

I heard Draco being forced to move. Then I saw him. For the first time. The first person I saw ever in my entire life was Draco Malfoy.

Back then he would have been 23. Remembering back he looked very young for his age, he looked more like a child who had just turned 18. He had white-blonde hair, however the ends of his hair were a more natural blonde, showing clearly that he had dyed it about a year before this moment. His face was slender but healthy and kind.

But he looked terrified.

And the look that was on his face still makes me shiver today.

"Petrificus Totalus _._ " Narcissia said. The body-freezing curse. His arms and legs snapped together and he was out view, but Narcissa was clearly holding him otherwise their would have been a thud of him making impact with the floor.

Their was a slash of a knife.

Narcissa said the counter curse to the Body freezing spell then grabbed him around the waist - leaving right arm to be held still by Lucius.

"The blood of the brother." Lucius explained, before forcing Draco's arm over the potion. His blood dripped and splash into the potion. As soon as this happened the potion no longer caused a tingly sensation. It caused the potion to suddenly feel boiling hot, it burnt my skin and if I got a second 'freedom' then it stun and the pain quadrupled.

"Petrificus Totalus." Lucius said. Again Draco's arms and legs snapped to his sides and because he grabbed Narcissia's wrist and forced it above the potion, this time Draco did fall to the floor.

She braced herself for the pain, before her husband cut her arm. More blood dripped into the potion. The pain quadrupled again.

I squirmed around my bubble in unimaginable pain as if trying to escape.

Lucius held his own arm. He cut his own arm. His pain seemed to be not-existent. Yet again my pain quadrupled.

I grew and grew. And the bubble I was in grew with me. After an hour of all that suffering the pain suddenly stopped. Mostly anyway. I had red and pink marks all over my body, from where the potion had burned me and they were stinging like hell.

Physically I looked like an 8 year old, but mentally I was a new-born baby and all I could do was the only thing a new-born can.

Cry.

"Make. Her. Shut up." Lucius snapped, as he wordlessly released Draco from the body-freezing curse.

"You evil bastard! She's crying!" Draco shot back.

I could see over the top of the cauldron now and I saw Draco slowly get up. Cautiously he walked over to me and reached out a shaky hand towards me.

He was either aware of my pain or scared about what I was.

Even at that young age I knew which one was most likely.

His hand stroked my cheek; I winced but didn't move away. I looked up properly at him and gave him my first smile.

I had been cruelly been taken away from my family yet Draco had unintentionally made sure that the first time I was touched by another person was a kind gesture. Word can't explain how grateful I am about that.

"Her name will be Magie. It's German, for the word Magic." Lucius snarled, as Narcissa went into the cupboard and brought something out which she held out at arms length.

"Seeing as you and Magie are get ting on so well you can dress it." she ordered her son, throwing him a pillowcase which had 4 holes in it, with open end mostly sewn up.

"This is what you would dress a house-elf in!" Draco snapped, unable to carry on holding back his anger.

"Did you think we were going to waste are hard earned money on that thing?" she shot back.

"Hard earned money?" Draco mocked. He stopped stroking cheek and turned to his parents. "You haven't worked since you married dad and dad hasn't worked since he was arrested in 1995! Which was 8 years ago!"

Draco faced me again. He took my arm, put it around his neck and lifted me out of the caldron. Quickly, Draco realised that I couldn't stand up by myself, so he carefully laid me on the floor, sat down then lifted me onto his lap.

"Don't go getting attached Draco. She's abnormal."

"SHE'S A CHILD!" Draco yelled; wrapping his arms tighter around me. "What do you even need her for?!"

"Normally our magical ability is mixed in with our blood. Our DNA. Which why mud-bloods are real witches and wizards. too much filthy muggle-blood in them. Magie is made from pure magic. That's why she needed our blood, to give her a physical form. For now she's just like any other magical child, slowly, each day her power will grow and grow even if it's only a small amount. And some time between her 16th and 17th birthday she'll be so powerful she won't need a wand or to even say a word. To perform magic all she'll have to do if want something to happen."

"But that kind of power would drive someone insane!" Draco replied in shock.

"Hopefully." Lucius said, with and evil smile. Draco glared at his father. And this is where things got a bit fuzzy for me. I can't remember some things from this convocation that were crucial information for me later in life. "She won't be able to control it she'll *most likely bmocee an Oasurusbl*. If the power isn't removed from her she'll go into a coma until it is. That's where I come in. I remove the magic and it become mine. *But she's ulekilny to svivrue the psecors*"

"What does that mean?" Draco questioned.

*Blank*

The apparent argument that followed, I don't remember. I did say that I'd say it how it is. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't report you to the Ministry right now!" Draco threatened. Lucius knelt down so that he was eye level with his son. They looked right into each other's eyes.

"Do you really think that the Ministry will let her live?"

"W-w-well I could s-till take her back to Harry a-and Ginny." Draco shot back at his father, however he sounded a lot less confident with this line.

"Everyone - maybe excluding the children - would have to know what she is. That family is large enough to populate another planet, do you really think everyone going to keep it a secret. Somebody is going to want to go to the Ministry. Almost everyone in that family is a Ministry member anyway! I've even over heard a rumour that the Granger Mudblood is the personal assistant to the Deputy Minister Of Magic! Take her 'home' and it'll be just as bad as if you'd taken her to the Ministry."

"And even if what your father wasn't the case when your blood entered the potion that created a Blood Oath. If any of us tells anyone about Magie then that person will suffer unimagianble pain for 24 hours before dying." Narcissa added.

"A death treat?" Draco asked, outraged. "On your own son?!"

"It was you're father's idea. I tried to convince him out of it, but he insisted that we didn't have an alternate choice."

"So those bruises on your arm aren't because you walked into a door then?" Draco said bitterly.

"How dare you?" Lucius hissed. "I have never laid a finger on your mother!"

"Yeah, and I ever became a Death Eater while you were in Askaban!" Draco snapped sarcastically.

*Blank*

I remember nothing else about that day. Their was some sort of loophole to the Blood Oath that Narcissa whispered to Draco when Lucius left the room, but she was so quiet I couldn't hear what she said.

Over the years Draco tried to protect me from Lucius but it was never enough. Narcissa was only kind if Lucius wasn't around. It was a pretence but she could still be just as bad as Lucius at times.

My bedroom was nothing but a cupboard. It had a metre long bed and a toilet/sink towards the right.

Despite looking like an 8 year old, like every new born baby I had to learn to eat, walk, talk and how to use the toilet. For an average Human this process takes 3-4 years. For me it took 18 mouths; but no thanks to Lucius and his terrified wife.

Slaps on the legs when I stumbled, trying to stand or walk.

Cheeks pinched when "didn't make an effort to speak".

Wacked with a spoon if I made a mess whilst eating.

Locked in my cupboard for hours if I made a mess using the toilet.

Shoved to the floor and called lazy if I tried using magic to do "chores". A more accurate word would be slave.

The only reason I learned, was because of having an 8 Year Old's body, Draco and his kindness; especially when I got ill. I's been ill for weeks and had started a coughing fit one time when Draco was visiting. By the time I had finally stopped I had coughed blood. After that Draco started coming everyday to nurse me back to health and forced Lucius to allow my cupboard to have decent bedding.

For my second birthday Lucius brought me a wand. Probably the only thing he "wasted his money on" for me. Although it was never really mine. Lucius went to Ollivanders and brought the cheapest 6-inch wand he could find. It seemed to both accept and respect my magical ability, but it never . . . understood me.

After Draco had healed me he visited almost everyday, so most of the time he was their to watch over Lucius when he was 'teaching' me magic. But as soon as Draco left he turned back into his abusive self.

Whilst Draco was their watching over his father I loved learning magic - at first. I was forced to be like a slave to Lucius and like I said earlier I was punished for doing my chores with magic.

When I was three - when Draco wasn't around Lucius started teaching me the Unforgivable Curses. At first it was only on spiders from my room. Which was actually quite useful and even entertaining when I was locked in my cupboard for a while. Yet when I was three and a half Lucius started kidnapping Squibs and Muggle-Borns. If I refused I was beaten. If I still refused they used the Imperious Curse on me. The only spell I didn't learn was the one that unlocked doors - obviously. Otherwise their would be no point when I was locked in my room.

At least back then I had regular food an water.

"I'm not slaving away in that kitchen for a pathetic little brat like you anymore!" Narcissa yelled, on my third birthday. They weren't joking. They actually stopped giving me food. Draco was on honeymoon after getting married 3 days before on the 8th August. Their son Scorpius - who was only a few mouths old - was with his mother's parents. They had only just left and wouldn't be back for two weeks.

Therefore I had no choice. I had to do want they wanted. Shoplift.

Obliviously they were wizard shops. With anti-shoplifting spells. The idea was to get around them, so that Lucius could see my power at work. When it came to the actual leaving of the shop, I wiped the memory of the staff by simply clicking my fingers, at them to forget my existence, or that Lucius was their. Sometimes they looked straight through me when I entered.

Lucius always kept his distance. Watching. Judging. He would never help. Never warn me of someone was coming. He just watched and judged. Watching and Judging. Judging and Watching. Trying to find some fault in my method. Any excuse to beat me. Not that he ever needed one.

I never used the shoplifting as a chance to run away. When we left Lucius would grab my arm and force me to run at his speed. Not because he cared. Because he didn't want me running away. I wouldn't dare.

I learned my lesson the first time.

It was roughly our 10th shoplifting trip. When we left instead of giving Lucius my arm - I don't why I just did - I kicked him in the shin then ran for it!

I sprinted in the opposite direction to Malfoy Manor. I had no idea where I was going. I just ran. I never got far. As soon as Lucius aperated behind me.

"Stupefy!" he yelled. A sudden spark from his wand shoved me forward, causing me hit the floor nose-first. It broke. I was in too much pain to carry on. Lucius knew this as he slowly walked up to me. He wrapped my hair around his hand and forced me up. I yelped in pain, making him smirk. The only reason he let me have long hair is so he could do stuff like this. "You .. are .. going .. to regret .. running .. away .. naughty .. little .. Magie." Lucius threatened, his purposefully slow voice somehow making him scarier than usual.

He snatched my bag of stolen food and dragged me home by my hair. By the time we eventually got back to Malfoy Manor my head felt like it was going to fall off my neck from all the throbbing.

"What happened?" Narcissia asked.

"Magie tried to run away." he hissed.

"How far did she get?" she questioned in almost a hopeful voice.

"Not far enough." he shoved, my stolen food at her, nearly making her fall over. Lucius dragged me up the stairs; he open the door to my room.

"No. Please. Don't lock me in the cupboard!" I begged. I locked in their at night but I was asleep then; completely different to being locked during the day.

"Naughty, ungrateful little girls need to be punished." he shoved me into my bed. I got back up.

"No. No. No. No. Please!" I screamed, trying to kick and punch my way past him. He lifted me up and threw me into the wall; my head bashed against the wall.

"Stupid brat!" he spat, before slamming the door and locking it.

Three days. I was their three days.

10am Wednesday morning to 10am Saturday morning. No food. No water.

On the Friday Narcissa tried giving me food, but she got caught.

Their was yelling.

I hugged my knees, trying to cut out the sound.

Their was crying.

Their was screaming.

For some reason the next time I saw Narcissia she was wearing Sunglasses, when it was raining cats and dogs outside.

If it wasn't for Draco's regular visits I'm 100% certain I would have been their a lot longer.

Normally Lucius would unlock my door at 6am for me start my "chores". So when Draco got their at Ten and I wasn't their he was obviously confused. Lucius accused me of attempting to use the unforgiveable curses on him. My jaw dropped.

Lucius kept the key to my room around his neck. Draco grabbed the key, broke the chain an ran up the stairs.

All of a sudden the door was opened and I saw the beautiful blonde-haired man who at the time I loved like a father.

"Draco!" I croaked, jumping off my bed and hugging him.

* * *

 **The last Author's note was long I'm not going to say anything here.**

 **Please Review,**

 **MD,**

 **XX**


End file.
